


Kissing Scars

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Random & Short, Scars, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet Zevran Arainai, Vallaslin (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Nevira Mahariel is admiring her favorite Antivan and though she'd never admit it, she loves the way he makes her feel.Day two of the Fictober challenge.





	Kissing Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my iPhone so sorry for the whole mess that it may be.  
Prompt: Scar

Long and thin but calloused fingers trailed across the Antivan's chest as the morning sun started to peak through the window.

"Amor, what are you doing?" Zevran's voice was still somewhat muddled by sleep as he spoke to her.

"Admiring you." Was the simple answer that he received.

Without a second thought, he threw his arm around Nevira and quickly pulled her close to him in a single motion.

The sudden action caught her off guard and that caused her to let out a small yelp of surprise.

He nuzzled his nose into her hair and wrapped his leg around her own before sighing contently and relaxing his hold on her just enough to be able to kiss her forehead.

The tips of her ears started to turn red as he trailed soft kisses down the side of her face where a long scar rested.

He remembered when she received it all too vividly.

A templar under the influence of a demon gave it to her as she tried to snap him out of the trance.

"You got a look on your face like you're thinking about something bad, Zev."

"Just thinking about you," he quickly told her.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" He couldn't help but laugh at her expression as she gazed up at him.

He smiled at her softly, "You're never bad," he told her before kissing her lips softly.

He would've never believed he would be able to wrap his arms around her and ravish her the way he was so used to doing now when he first met her.

The vallaslin was a deep contrast to her almond colored skin and truth be told, he enjoyed tracing the small lines on her lips with his tongue just as much as he enjoyed softly kissing her every scar.

She wouldn't say it out loud, but she didn't only enjoy the way he made her feel alive with those wondrous lips and that treacherous tongue of his but she loved it.


End file.
